ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic Break Rescue
This crossover event only activates on Game Moderator's announcement for a set amount of time. Set dates are unknown, as they are all at their discretion. Rescue CS-Chan's Friends CS-Chan would show up at Megaforce Headquarters, asking for help to rescue her friends trapped in fragments. The only way to do that is by clearing any mission of Rank 4 or above (excluding story and rare missions, as these have scripted bosses). Missions above Rank 4 introduces an event-only NPC named "Emperor of Sorcery, Gigandroff" (Rank A in the Wanted List) which replaces any existing boss on that mission, if the current room master is doing the CS-Chan's quest. CS-Chan will reward players who recover a certain number of fragments for prizes. Rewards One of the main rewards would be getting the body, face and head piece of CS-Chan. Most of the other decorations and skin parts are based on enemies from Cosmic Break and C21, two of Cyberstep's games. † = Crimrose used to give these, but they are discontinued after CS-Chan taked over the event. ` = Only available in US Server as a prize. Rescue Crimrose's Friends Crimrose, the main protagonist of the game Cosmic Break, will show up in other servers instead of CS-Chan, to request the player to rescue her friends. However, the crucial difference between Crimrose quests and CS-Chan's is that the later will request 12 fragments, instead of 16. And she will only reward the player if it brings all 12 fragments with a random prize. When with CS-Chan, the player could choose which prize to get. Another difference is that Gigandroff will show up in any mission Rank 3 or above (excluding Story or Rare missions). Emperor of Sorcery, Gigandroff A boss that appears in Cosmic Break, this menacing robot giant makes his debut in GA2 at the same time as Crimrose, and replaces one of the NPCs, "Kawase", in the Wanted List spot. He has the ability to fire multiple explosive (unblockable) bullets at the ground and strike with his sword charge. Behavior *Runs away after 5 minutes. Also takes long to actually jump off. *Fires Exploding bullets at the ground. When it makes two robotic sounds while on the air, its about to fire in a 360º Degree radius, but if it makes one robotic sound it will fire at wherever its facing. When flying up on the air before launching, it will often push itself back if fired straight and usually result in an easy ring out if the mission stage has a pit. *Takes a few seconds to point his sword at his facing position and charge with his giant sword, knocking anyone nearby out of the way with heavy knockback. Can be blocked. *It's Super Armored, can't be stunned by any means. Certain tactics whittle off his health fast. Strategy *Try and stay close if possible, especially if you are using Auto Guard. Be ready to guard if it's stance held the sword at front. *Watch his firing pattern. Stay away from its range of fire, especially when he's firing in a complete circle. Do not attempt to block, as its radius can bypass the block. *Use Accessories or weapons that deals great damage against super armor. *Staying far may cause it to often charge at you. Stay close as much as possible. *If there are still VAL Sharks or Criminals, deal with them or let them run first, as they can become a hindrance when the boss comes out. Gallery Cscorabox450.png|CS-Chan's promo image for the event 1908669-crimrose_04.png|Crimrose artwork shown ingame File:10kurimu02.jpg|Crimrose ingame appearance Category:Year Event